The new Circle
by Vitanigirl25
Summary: Yay! first fanfic! The Pride lands are at peace once more, but will it stay that way? When new trouble arises will the Pride Lands be able to fight back? Please review! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

It's the day after the battle. The day after Zira was killed by the raging river, the day after the outsiders and Pride Landers came together as one, and two days after Nuka was killed. Today Kovu is taking Kiara around and introducing her to the outsiders. They come across some outsiders sunbathing in front of pride rock.

"Ladies," Kovu says, "I know that you all know who she is but I want to introduce Kiara to all of you, Kiara here is Vitani, Blana, Dotty, Dooloka, Natara, and Jastica."

"Hello to all of you I'm glad that we can all live as one now." Kiara says

"Kiara I think that I speak for all of us when I say that we are happy too, this place is better than we could imagine!" Vitani says back to Kiara, Vitani is not the biggest fan of Kiara, but knows that her little brother is happy and won't take that away from him.

"Thanks Vitani, this really means a lot to me." Kiara says happily.

"Great I knew that all of you would get along!" Kovu says. "Now lets go find everyone else, good bye everyone."

"See you later." Kiara says over her shoulder

All of the outsiders say good bye at one time, and after they are out of sight Dotty speaks.

"I think that everything will be alright, I like Kiara."

"Yeah I think she will be a great queen too, with Kovu by her side." Blana adds.

"Yeah but she needs to get over her nerves, did you see how tense she was? If she is going to be queen she'll need to have more confidence." Vitani says.

"Oh Vitani stop being so critical, she will learn." Natara says to Vitani.

"Yeah she's just not used to us being around and probably thinks that we still hate them." Jastica comments.

"Well lets hope she does." Vitani says more to herself than to the rest of them.

"Do they really like me Kovu?" Kiara says in a worried tone.

"Of course they do Kiara don't worry about it you just have to get used to each other, everything will be fine." Kovu comforts her.

"Ok I'll trust you." Kiara says back.

"Good" Kovu says back.

They have reached the water hole and come to see no one there. They stop and get a drink. Kovu stops drinking and smiles at Kiara still drinking, slowly puts his paw in the water and splashes her. She looks up at him, at first with a mad face, then starts to laugh and splashes Kovu. They get into a big fight of water and laughter. Soon they loose track of time and it gets late and so they decide to go back. Its about sunset when they get to the top of Pride Rock.

"Kovu." Simba surprises the couple.

"Yes sir." Kovu smally replies.

"Come with me I want to talk to you." Simba motions his head to the path that goes to the very top of Pride Rock. Kovu follows him up there.

Kiara now doesn't know what to do, she doesn't want to go in the cave just yet, and it's too late to go anywhere. She reluctantly decides to go in the cave, but she only gets to take a few steps when she hears Vitani's voice behind her, though she couldn't really understand her.

"What!" Kiara yells to Vitani who is at the base of Pride Rock, and she sees Vitani motion to her to come down. Kiara is a little scared but nun the less goes down to Vitani. "Yes?"

"Hey I just thought that we should maybe talk a little bit and get to know each other considering we're kind of sister-in-laws." Vitani says.

"Ok yeah but don't you think it's a little late."

"Yeah but this way there won't be anyone around, just us... bonding sort of I guess."

"Umm alright, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know I haven't Lived here for a long time, I don't really remember it too well."

"Ok let's just go this way for starters." Kiara starts walking and Vitani follows right beside her. "So, do you and Kovu have any other siblings I should know about?"

"Well we did have an older brother, Nuka, but he was killed the day that we attacked your father, he was crushed by the logs that were holding the dam together."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know I..."

"It's alright," Vitani interrupts, "He wasn't the brightest or the strongest. Mother didn't give him much attention, because she spent all of her time with Kovu, and he died trying to get that attention from her."

"Thats sad, I'm sorry."

They walk in silence for a little while, when Vitani speaks.

"So I bet you are really close to your parents."

"Yeah there really all I had growing up, there weren't any other cubs my age so I usually played by myself, unless you count Timon and Pumbaa following me everywhere."

"Are they the merkat and warthog?"

She slightly laughs "Yeah thats them, they can get really annoying."

"I bet, so how did they 'become' part of your pride may I ask?"

"Well they kind of raised my dad."

"What?!"

Kiara tells Vitani the story of Simba growing up in the jungle, and how Nala came and found him. Vitani had many questions and to answer them Kiara ended up telling her the whole story about scar and the battle.

"Wow, mother never told us all of that, nothing even close."

"Really what did she tell you?"

"She told us that Scar was rightfully king and that Mufasa was the younger sibling that wanted deeply to be king, and when Mufasa died, all of his followers overruled Scar and took over and made Simba king and so we were exiled to the outlands."

"Oh my gosh, no thats not it at all! But wait you said that you lived in the Pride Lands, that must have been before you were exiled, how do you not know?"

"I never met who was king, Zira always kept me away, I never knew why but she was my mother and I did what she told me to."

"Yeah."

They talk some more and then soon come back to Pride Rock, everyone has gone to sleep so they quietly go to there sleeping spots and go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks have passed now and everything is winding down, old wounds have healed, and the Pride Lands are doing great. Simba has called everyone to a meeting today, they all sit in a circle, Simba sitting on a rock with Nala to his right, Kiara and Kovu to her right, Vitani and then the rest of the pride is in a random order.

"Now I bet you all are wondering why I have called you here, well Nala and I have an announcement, as soon as Kiara and Kovu have a cub they will become the new king and queen."

"Really Daddy, you mean it?"

"Yes Kiara I think that both of you are ready to take your places in the circle of life."

"Thank you Simba, I promise to make you proud."

"I know you will Kovu, I know you both will."

"Congrats lill' bro, your finally going to be king."

"Thanks Tani."

The other lionesses take turns congratulating the couple. Nala cuts in.

"You're going to be great rulers, together I know that you can concur anything."

"Thanks Mom."

The sun is rising and all of the animals are migrating to Pride Rock, to see the new heir and the crowning of the new king and queen.

Inside Pride Rock Kiara is sitting in the middle surrounded by the pride with Kovu by her side. In her arms she is holding a cub, the cub has fur a brownish-gold color with cream paws and muzzle, a black nose like Kovu's, Golden eyes, and ear marks.

"She's beautiful Kiara." Nala says

"Thanks Mom."

The lionesses part to make a way for Rafiki. He stops right in front of Kiara Smiling a wonderful smile, he blesses the little ball of fur just the way that he did for Kiara and her ancestors before her. Then he picks her up and takes her to the tip of Pride rock, followed by Kovu and Kiara. He holds her up for the kingdom to see, the animals cheer, the cub stairs in wonder at all the animals before her. The clouds part reveling a spotlight of sort and the smiling face of Mufasa. The wind blows around Rafiki and the cub, Rafiki brings her down to Kovu and Kiara who nuzzle their newborn cub.

"Now what do you want to call her?" Rafiki asks brightly

"Hmm... I like Buria." Kiara smiles lovingly down at her daughter.

"Buria it is then." Kovu says proudly.

"Alright then lets go tell the rest of the family shall we."

Rafiki brings the cub back to the entrance of the cave. Simba and Nala greet them

"Now you two are officially King and Queen." Simba says proudly, and then bows to them. Nala follows in suit, and so does the rest of the pride.

"Thank you everyone, I will not let any of you down."

Zazu has been watching the whole scene and is touched as a tear runs down his beak. Timon and Pumbaa are also crying beside him.

"AAA Pumbaa it's just so beautiful, it seams like just yesterday when I was protecting Kiara from that water buffalo."

"Ah Timon, I think that was Simba."

"Oh, well same thing."

"So who is she going to be betrothed to?" Simba asks

Kiara and Kovu look at each other, and Kovu says.

"I think that that will be up to her."

"If that's what you two want." Simba says calmly

"Yes, it is." Kiara says

**I know kind of short but thats all I really want to put in this chapter. Enjoy:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took a while to update, but here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Its now around three months later, Buria has grown into a beautiful cub that is full of life. She loves to go out on adventures with her three best friends, Mara, Malkati, and Sudo. Mara and Malkati are Vitani's twin cubs from a rogue lion, Mara is a girl and Malkati is a boy. They both also love to go on adventures though Mara is more adventurous, while Malkati is more sober. Mara has a coat the same color as her mothers and a cream underbelly, paws, and muzzle, and she has lavender eyes, ear marks, and a black pointed nose. Malkati although her twin looks nothing like his sister, he has a tan colored coat with a darker brown color for is underbelly, paws, and muzzle. He also has the beginnings of a deep red main on his head; no ear marks, blue eyes, and a pink nose. Sudo is the son of a Pride lander lioness named Shitika. He has a dusty-golden colored coat with cream paws, muzzle, and underbelly, he has brown eyes, a pink nose, and also has the beginnings of a light-brown main (its more dark than light though).

It's a new morning, and Buria is up and ready to get on with the day. She runs to the middle of Pride rock and looks down with excitement, and yells over her shoulder.

"Come on guys hurry up!"

"We're coming." Mara replies.

"Yeah can you wait like two seconds?" Sudo asks.

"Fine well your here now lets go!" Buria says in irritation, no one else understood her excitement for the morning. She starts to run down Pride Rock.

"Wait! Where's Malkati?" Mara says.

"He's probably still sleeping." Sudo says

"Ugh, I'll go get him." Mara says irritated that her brother never wanted to get up. She runs in to find him and sure enough he is still sleeping curled up in his mothers arms with his head hidden into her chest. "Malkati..." no answer "Malkati!" She says louder but still at a whisper. When this doesn't work she starts to hit him finally he starts to wake.

"Mm, what... what do you want?"

"Come on the suns almost all the way up, Buria and Sudo are waiting. Come on!"

"Alright I'm up." He yawns and carefully creeps out of his mother's arm, so as to not disturb her. The two cubs run out of the cave to meet the other two, who were waiting.

"Finally!" Buria says excited "Alright now let's go!"

"Wait! Don't you think that we should tell one of the lionesses where we're going?" Malkati asks. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Oh Malkati they're all still asleep, and wouldn't like it if we woke them up." Sudo says in mischievous tone.

"Well what about when they wake up wont they notice were gone?" Malkati says.

"Well to do this we would have to know where we are going, and that is..." Mara adds. All the cubs look at Buria for the answer, she usually decided where to go.

"Um lets...go... to... the meadow!" Buria finally decides.

"Yeah! Lets go!" Mara says in excitement.

So the cubs head off into the Pride Lands, passing many animals that didn't seem to notice them go by, and soon enough they end up at the meadow. The meadow now was filled with green grass blowing in the wind, and it had one lonely tree, and many random rocks the jetted out from the ground. The cubs stop and one of the bigger rocks.

"So what should we play?" Sudo asks.

"I think we should play hide-and-go-seek-tag." Malkati suggests.

"Yeah lets do that," Mara says, "who wants to seek?" no one answers, "Alright Malkati looks like your it!"

"Awwww why am I always it?"

"Just do it we'll all have to eventually." Buria says.

"Fine." Malkati finally agrees, "One...two...three..."

The other cubs go out in different directions, Buria finds a rock that has a little indent in it just big enough for her to hide herself in. Mara, finds another tall rock and climbs it and makes herself as small as possible on top. Sudo finds a bush and wiggles himself in it.

"99...100, ready or not here I come!"

Malkati runs off to find his friends, he first sees Mara perched on her rock, he pretends not to see her, sneaks around and as silently as possible he gets to the top without her knowing and tags her from behind. Mara lets out a scream.

"Got ya!" Malkati says triumphantly.

"Fine, now lets go find Buria!" Mara says

"OK."

The cubs jump off the rock and search for Buria. Mara finds her, they run around Mara chasing Buria and soon Mara tackles her. Then the three of them set out to find Sudo. Malkati stumbles apon him. Malkati chases Sudo, but Sudo didn't know that Mara and Buria were waiting for him, they surprise him, and tag him. The cubs have stooped at the tree.

"That was fun! Who's it now?" Buria asks.

"Can I play?" a voice says from above them, Buria screams surprised. They look up and see who spoke, it was a leopard, the leopard jumps on to a lower branch, another, and then to the ground.

"I would really like to play with you guys." She says circle-ling the cubs.

"Who are you?" Buria asks.

"My name is Shera, and what might I ask are you cubs doing out here alone hmm?"

"We were just playing but I think that we should get going now nice meeting you..." Buria says but is cut off.

"But you just got here. you can't leave that easily" Shera says licking her lips."I would really like to have you stay for dinner."

"I bet you would." Another voice says from a rock behind them.

"Whats it to you Vitani?"

"These are my cubs, now get out of here!"

"But we were just starting to get along."

Vitani pounces on the leopard, they fight for a bit, but no real damage done, Shera takes off. Vitani looks back at the cubs angry.

"What did you think you were doing coming out here and not telling anyone? You could have gotten killed!"

"Were sorry Mom." Mara says smally

"I bet you are, now lets go home."

**I decided to rewrite this chapter, I didn't really like it so there it is, tell me what you think please!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of the characters from the movies!**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Its about noon when Vitani and the cubs return to Pride Rock. She leads them up to the entrance of the cave. Kiara is the first to notice them and come running.

"Thank the great kings your alright!"

"Mama!" Buria yells.

"Where were you?"

"They were out in the meadow, and had a little run-in with Shera."

"Shera! She didn't hurt you did she?!" Kiara asks observing Buria and the other cubs.

"No I got there before she could do anything." Vitani says

"Buria what did you think you were doing, you know better than to go off without telling anyone, and especially that far."

"I'm sorry mom, you weren't awake so I thought that it would be better if..." Buria wasn't able to finish.

"Buria it would have been better if you did wake us up."

"I know, I'm sorry."

Kovu had heard the commotion and came to see. "Buria!"

"Daddy!"

"Where were you?"

"They went to the meadow." Vitani informs him

"What? Buria you know better than to go that far alone, you put all of them in danger."

"I'm sorry."

"And Shera found them!" Kiara adds

"What! She didn't hurt you did she?" Kovu says, both angry and conserned.

"No I got there just in time, you cubs are lucky I found your sent."

"Yes you are, guys the Pride Lands are not safe enough for you to be just wandering around. And you didn't even bother to tell us that you were leaving. I can't believe you!"

"I'm sorry Dad, are you mad at me?"

Kovu sighs. "Vitani could you take Sudo to his mother and inform her of the cubs' little adventures?"

Vitani gets the hint that Kovu was giving her. "Of course, Sudo come along, and you two as well." She says sternly.

Mara, Malkati, and Sudo were to scared of the king to add to the conversation and so did as they were told and followed Vitani, as she set off to find Sudo's mother.

"Buria come with me." Kovu motions his head to the path that leads up to the very top of Pride Rock, and starts to walk up it, Buria just a step behind him. Kiara watches them ascend the mighty rock with a smile on her face. When they reach the top Kovu goes to the edge and sits down. "Come here Buria" She does as she is told.

"Yes Daddy?"

"Buria I'm disappointed that you didn't have enough judgement to tell someone that you were leaving, and going so far too. You need to be more careful, you could have been killed today."

"I know, I'm sorry Dad, it won't happen again."

"I hope it wont, I don't like punishing you Buria."

"I know, I just don't understand what was so bad about that leopard... why is she so bad?"

"She is the lead leopard, she thinks that lions have ruled over this land too long, she thinks that leopards should rule."

"Oh... why is it that lions rule anyway?"

"Well, I don't really know to be honest, they have ruled for as long as time, for what I know. That would be a question you should ask your grandfather. But I can tell you that leopards are greedy animals, they want everything for themselves, if they ruled then everything here would be out of balance."

"Balance?" She asks not understanding the concept.

"You see Buria everything here depends on a balance between the animals, this balance must be understood by all animals, from the moles, to the water-buffalo."

"But I thought that we ate the water-buffalo?"

"Yes we do but you see when we die our bodies become part of the earth, the earth becomes the grass and plants, and the water-buffalo eat those plants, so you see we are all really one big circle, the circle of life."

"And so the leopards don't understand the circle of life?"

"Well I think they understand it, but don't really care about it."

"Oh..." There is a silence as father and daughter stare out into their kingdom. Kovu looks down at his daughter, at how much she was like Kiara, so many questions, so adventurous. He puts up a paw and slightly taps Buria.

"Tag, your it!" He yells as he begins to run down Pride Rock

"We'll see about that!" She runs after him, all the way down Pride Rock, to the base where Kovu starts to intentionally let up is running to let her catch up. She does soon enough, and when she does she grabs his tail and lets go. "Tag, now your it!"

"Aww you got me!" Their playing goes on for a while and then they return home for the day.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Shera is at a field of large rocks, she sits on the largest on in the middle and roars three times. She waits for a few minutes, and then other leopards start to appear, a couple had cubs and some came alone.

"My friends, thank you for coming."

"What's so important Shera, I was taking a nap?" A male leopard shouts out.

"Today I ran into the princess and her little friends." The leopards start to look excited. And no I did not kill her, that brat Vitani got to me first. But I did think of a way to get the Pride Lands for our own. We will cub nap all of the little cubs and take them hostage. The Pride Landers will come to the rescue and we will let them have their cubs back, on one condition, we get the Pride Lands."

"Yeah thats great but they're not gonna let us just waltz right in and take them."

"Fool! Wouldn't you think that I already thought of that?! The princess like to go on 'adventures' with her friends, so first we take them, and when they come looking for them we sneak into Pride Rock and take the other ones, They'll never know what hit them."

"I like it, so when do we go?" A female leopard with a cub asks.

"Well most likely Kovu will be on guard so we wait two weeks, then we strike! Meet here on the morning of the 14th day."

"We'll be here." A teenage leopard says.

"Good, now go do what ever it is that you were doing." Shera dismisses her clan.

**(A/N Keep in mind that leopards don't live in prides, and I don't want to make it seem that way, they all live their separate lives, but all want the same thing.) **

One cub stays and comes up to Shera.

"Mother, how come we are stealing the princess?"

"Because we want the Pride Lands and that is something we have to do to get them. And you my dear will play a very important role in this. Now I want you to act like you are lost and make a lot of noise, so that the princess will come here and we can grab her."

"Ok! When am I doing this?"

"In two weeks, now come on lets go find some food."

"Ok! Can we have antelope?!"

"Sure, come on I'll show you how to hunt."

"Yay! I finally get to hunt!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Hope you liked it!**

**Vitanigirl25**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any of the characters from the movies!**

oooooo...oooooo

It's been two weeks since the day that the cubs had a run-in with Shera, and the end of their punishments. Its just after sun rise and Buria is up as usual. She has come running out into the day with her father just behind her.

"Now Buria you be good today alright, and where ever you go I want Zazu to go with you."

"Aww Dad but Zazu is so... not fun."

"That may be but I want someone to be watching out for you guys."

"Fine... where is he?"

"I don't know, he is usually here already."

"Hey Buria!" Sudo says coming out of the cave and ready for what the day will bring.

"Hey Sudo! Are Mara and Malkati awake yet?"

"Um I don't know, I didn't pay attention, so what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know but whatever we do Zazu has to tag along."

"No not Zazu he's so boring!"

"I know!" she leans closer to Sudo and says in a whisper. "But I think I have a plan to get rid of him."

"Oh, do you really think thats such a good idea, I mean we just got off out punishments, and he's bound to tell you Dad."

"Hmm, maybe your right, unless we do it right, It will take some acting and sneaking."

"Alright we'll see what it is and then we'll talk, right now lets go get Mara and Malkati."

"Ok" The two cubs run back into the cave to find their friends, and sure enough they are still with their mother. But Vitani had just woken up, she yawns and then wakes up her cubs for Buria and Sudo.

"Hey guys, you ready to go?" Buria asks in anticipation.

"Yeah sure." Malkati says with a yawn.

"And where do you four plan on going today hmm?" Vitani asks

"We don't know yet, but don't worry Aunt Vitani Zazu has to come with us." Buria says.

"Well thats good now you four go have fun, but be careful."

"We will mom, ok guys lets go!" Mara says excited that she can finally go somewhere.

The cubs run out to the entrance of the cave, and just as they do Zazu flies in and lands in front of the cubs with another bird that they did not know. She has dark blue feathers where Zazu has light blue ones, otherwise they look the same, but the new one looks feminine.

"Hello cubs!"

"Hi Zazu, who's your friend?" Buria asks

"Yes Zazu who is this." Kovu says from behind the cubs.

"Well sire this is Rea, my niece. You see I am getting old and I plan for her to take over for me."

"Zazu I'm Shocked I didn't know that you had a niece, let alone any siblings."

"Yes I have kept my private life separate from the pride but I do have two brothers, and she is the daughter of my eldest brother."

"I see." Kovu says shocked about the situation.

"What's going on here?" Simba says coming out of the cave with Kiara and Nala.

"Simba, Nala, Kiara, this is my niece Rea, she will be taking over for me."

"Oh Zazu, you're going to leave me now?" Kiara says sad that her lifetime friend was leaving.

"Well not yet, I will teach her what to do, for a while and then she will take over for me."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Rea." Kovu says to the new bird.

"It's nice to finally meet all of you too, I've heard so much!" Rea replies in a very happy tone.

"I'm sure we'll love you, if your anything like Zazu." Kiara adds

"Rea, the cubs from left to right are; Malkati, Mara, Sudo, and Buria, Mara and Malkati are twins."

"Nice to meet you, I think we'll have some fun times!" Rea says to the cubs.

"I'm sure we will." Buria says, slightly sarcastically, "Can we go play now?"

"Yes you may, and be careful!" Kiara says

"Ok we will!" Sudo says starting to walk off, with the others following him.

"Zazu, will you and Rea stay with them today, and I want you to be on extra look out?" Kovu asks

"Of course sire, come on Rea." Zazu says as he starts to take off, Rea follows him.

"So cubs where are you headed today?" Zazu asks from a few feet above them.

"Umm, I don't know where do we want to go guys?"

"I don't know," Sudo says and leans into Buria and whispers to her, "are you still gonna try and get rid of Zazu and Rea?"

"Hmm, I don't know, lets see what she is like first." Buria replies

"I think we should go to the edge of the meadow." Mara suggests

"I don't know, that's where that crazy leopard is." Malkati says

"Yeah but she lives in that one tree." Buria says, "and besides we have Zazu and Rea with us now."

"Yeah, alright lets go!" Mara says.

The cubs make their way over to the meadow but stop before it starts.

"What should we play?" Sudo asks.

"Hmm... what about, tag your it!" Buria shouts and taps Sudo on the shoulder then runs off.

"We'll see about that!" Sudo yells after her, and then takes off in her direction, Mara and Malkati follow. Zazu and Rea find a nice tree near by where they can keep an eye on things.

Buria runs around and slightly into the meadow where Sudo tackles her.

"Tag you're it!" Sudo says triumphantly.

"Ha ha you got tagged!" Mara shouts.

Sudo gets off Buria. "Oh yeah we'll see for how long!" Buria teases. Mara screams and starts to run off when the cubs hear a slight whimper. They all pause, and after a moment its heard again.

"Wha... what's that?" Malkati asks with a trace of fear in his voice.

"I don't know, lets go check it out!" Buria says excited for some real adventure. She starts to walk into the tall grass when Zazu stands in her way.

"And just what do you think you are doing?"

"We heard a noise and were just going to check it out, come along if you like." Buria replies calmly.

"I don't think so, your father would not like that."

"Oh come on Zazu were just gonna go see what it is." And with that Buria walks past him, the others following her. They search for a little bit (Zazu blabbering in the background), and soon enough they come apon a leopard cub, a little smaller than they are.

The cub whimpers and starts to back away scared of the cubs.

"Aww It's ok little guy, we wont hurt you, where's your mother?" Mara asks the new cub

"I don't know where my mother is, I've been searching for her, I think she's somewhere out in the meadow." He replies.

"Well we'll help you find her." Sudo says.

"And another thing," Zazu says coming out of the tall grass, he sees what the cubs have found. "(Gasp) oh-no now we need to go, no interaction with leopards cubs, NONE! Now come along or I will have to go get your father!" Zazu threatens.

"Aww Zazu it's just a little one thats lost. They wont hurt us."

"Yes but a little one leads to a bigger one, and that's what is dangerous." Zazu is now starting to panic.

"We'll help you find your mom, come on." Buria says to the cub.

With that she and the other cubs follow the leopard cubs out into the meadow.

"Rea, go get Kovu and tell him to come to the meadow, hurry!" Zazu shouts.

"Right away." She takes off.

Zazu takes off after the cubs trying to get them to go back.

"I think she's this way." The leopard cub says and points slightly to the side of him and starts walking that way.

"So what's your name?" Malkati asks.

"Hasako."

"Well well well look who we have here." A voice says from in-front of the cubs as it comes into view, it's Shera.

"Mother!" Hasako shouts and runs to his mother.

"Very good Hasako you did a good job, just like I wanted."

"Um guys I think we should run now." Sudo says.

"Yeah I agree." Buria says as she and the other cubs start to back away. They turn around to run, but are cut off by three more leopards.

"Oh I don't think so you are coming with us." Shera says and motions the leopards to pick the cubs up.

"I don't think so, the king is on his way!" Zazu says getting in the way of the three leopards.

"Even better." Shera swipes her paw at Zazu and sends him rolling across the ground, knocking him out. "Lets go."

The leopards pick up the cubs by their scruffs, the cubs start screaming, but it's no use the leopards have already started running.

"Where are we going to go where the king will know where we are?" One leopard asks

"We'll go to the rocks. Put them in the cave and guard them, and don't let them make any noise. Then the rest of you go hide."

Soon the leopards get to the rocks and do just as Shera told them. Shera lays on a rock like she has been there all day, and waits for her trap to snap shut.

Rea reached Kovu and told him that the cubs were going into the meadow again, and that they are trying to help a leopard cub find its mom. Kovu gathers 8 lionesses (out of 13) including Kiara, Vitani, and Nala. They rush to the meadow, and when the don't see the cubs they start trying to find their sent.

"Now remember, leopards might be smaller than us but they are very nimble, fierce, and cunning. Don't fall for one of their tricks." Kovu warns his pride.

"He I think I got it!" A lioness yells out, the pride heads out in the direction it goes.

"Oh yes I definitely smell leopard." Vitani says

Soon the Pride Landers come to the rocks.

"SHERA!" Kovu shouts.

"I'm here what is it King Kovu?" Shera says smoothly.

"What have you done with the cubs, if you've laid one paw..." Kovu says but is cut off

"Why you can't suspect that I took them now can you?" Shera says, acting badly.

"Give them to me now!"

"On one condition."

"What?"

"I get the Pride Lands."

"NEVER! Now give them to me or I will use force." Kovu threatens.

oooooo...oooooo

Mean while more leopards have headed to Pride Rock while the others stole the cubs. They are now there and are at the base, they see now lionesses in their ways so they head up to the top and into the cave where the other three cubs are playing. There is one lioness in the cave with them, they decide to go in anyway.

"Wha... what do you want?" The lioness says.

The leopards do not answer, they simply charge at the lioness, two of them attacking her while the others grab the cubs, so the cubs don't make any noise the leopards knock them out, and eventually knock the lioness out as well leaving two large gashes on her back. They head back.

oooooo...ooooooo

"Hmm, let me think about that." Shera says looking around as if she is thinking, as she does this other leopards come out of their hiding places smiling evily at the lionesses. "No."

"ATTACK!"


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any of the characters from the movies!**

The leopards and lionesses are now in a fight.

Vitani pounces on a leopard scratching their right shoulder, then the left, but the leopard wiggles out from under her and swipes at her face, but Vitani is too quick and jumps out of the way. Then she jumps back at the leopard with both paws in the air and puts them both on the top of the leopard's head leaving six gashes from the start of its neck to its forehead. With blood rushing from the wound the leopard takes off.

A leopard jumps at Kiara, Kiara meets it in the air and they roll for several feet. Kiara pins the leopard, but it is to small for her to keep a hold of and it soon is up on its feet again. They again jump at Kiara pushing her over and claws at her side. Kiara hits the leopards arm with hers knocking it out from under the leopard, it falls on Kiara and she pushes it off her. She pounces on the leopard again pinning it to the ground, but as she is about to bit down on the leopard's neck another leopard tackles her. It's about to bite Kiara's neck when Vitani comes and jumps at the leopard hitting it with all four paws and jumping off it sending the leopard clear into a large rock knocking it out. Kiara and Vitani share a smile and take off in their own directions.

Kovu charges at Shera, but when he is close to her he runs off to the side of her towards the cave where the cubs were, with Shera hot on his trail. He reaches the cave he stops and looks inside not knowing for sure whether the cubs were in there or not, hew sees them but just as he does a leopard drops down from the rock on to Kovu hanging on to him like she is giving him a hug. She digs her claws in to Kovu's belly, a little blood dripping to the ground. Kovu stands on his hind legs, grabs her paws and throws her off. Then Shera attacks him from behind knocking him off his hind legs and he falls straight to the ground, with Shera on top of him! He rolls over causing Shera to let go of him. He quickly gets to his feet and rushes into the cave. The other leopard is about to follow him in but Nala comes out of nowhere and tackles her to the ground, then sinks her teeth deep into the leopard's neck, and soon the leopard is dead! Kovu grabs Buria and starts to head out of the cave with the other cubs below him for protection, he slightly steps out of the cave to see if anyone is around. He sees Shera coming towards him, he gently sets Buria down, and jumps one time in Shera's direction, and then slams in paw into her face as hard as he can and she goes flying into the rock, not getting knocked out, but she can't get up. Kovu roars and all of the lionesses stop fighting and start to run off, Vitani, Shitika, and Kiara come to get the cubs, Vitani grabs Mara, Kiara grabs Malkati, Shitika grabs Sudo, and Kovu grabs Buria, and they all run off towards Pride Rock.

On their way back they run into the leopards that were taking the other cubs. The leopards were out numbered.

"Put them down now!" Kovu says snarling at the leopards.

The leopards let the cubs drop from their mouths, and then run off. The cubs' mothers run to get them.

"Come on lets go home." Kovu says, and again picks up Buria.

They go home, and when they arrive inside they find the lioness that was attacked earlier by the leopards being looked at by Rafiki.

"Good Rafiki, your here. What happened to her?" Kovu asks

"She was attacked by some leopards!" says a lioness that was watching the ordeal.

"What, was anyone else hurt?" Kovu asks looking around.

"No, only her and her wounds aren't that bad, Rafiki says she'll be ok."

"Good."

"Yes she will be alright just some blood lost, she just needs a good night's rest and some time to heal and she will be up in no time. Now is there anyone else I need to look at?"

"Um, I just want you to look at Dera, I don't think anyone else needs it." Kovu says looking around

"Alright Dera come here." Rafiki says motioning his hands towards him. Dera makes her way through the lioness with a limp, a large gash on her side, and on her belly. She lays down and Rafiki looks at her wounds, while the other lionesses disperse. Kovu is talking to Buria.

"Buria I can't believe that you went that far again after what happened before there."

"I'm sorry Dad I just wanted to help him."

"Him? Who's him?"

"This little leopard cub that we found, he said that he was lost and couldn't find his mother. So we offered to help him find her."

"Oh Buria, well I know that you had good intentions, but your conscience should have told you that something wasn't right. After what happened with Shera before..."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"It's alright but just be more careful when your out, alright."

"Ok I will."

"Good, that's my girl."

Meanwhile Vitani and Shitika are also talking to their cubs about the day's events. They have similar conversations with them as Kovu and Buria did.

oooooo...oooooo

"Damn!" Shera yells slowly getting up with the help of two other leopards. "We weren't strong enough!"

"We'll have to think of something better." One leopard speaks out.

"No ya think?!" Shera yells back angrily

"Well so what are we going to do?" another says

"I don't know, go home and let me think, come her in two days." Shera commands, "And think of your own ideas if it's good I might consider it!"

The leopards disperse while Hasako comes up to his mother.

"Mother, are you alright?" He asks concerned

"Yes Hasako I'm alright, now come on lets go home."

"But we didn't get the princess mother, what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know, try and come up with some ideas ok."

"Ok!"

oooooo...oooooo

It's now almost sunset in the Pride Lands, all of the animals are preparing for what the night might hold in store for them. The lioness mainly stayed by or in Pride Rock, but the ones that strayed a little farther are coming back. Most are in the cave now, but Vitani and Kovu are talking at the tip of Pride Rock.

"What am I going to do about them Vitani?" Kovu asks looking down at his paws.

"Well I don't think that we can do anything right now, just wait for them to make another mistake, and then get rid of the problem." She replies

He sighs "I guess."

"Don't worry, everything will be alright lill' bro."

"Thanks Tani, I know I can always count on you to cheer me up in times like this."

"You can also count on that I wont tell you a lie, and I know that they can't do anything that we can't stop them from doing."

"Yeah."

Then Kiara comes up behind them, sits down by Kovu and gives him a nuzzle.

"What are you two talking about?" Kiara asks

"Just about today." Kovu replies.

"Oh..."

"Where's Buria?" Kovu asks.

"She's inside with my father." Kiara says.

"That's good." Kovu says

"Oh Kovu don't worry she's fine, and so are all of the other cubs." Kiara says with a playful angry tone in her voice.

"I know, but I thought she was last time to, but she wasn't."

"Yes but now they are all home and safe."

"Yes they all are... wait... what about Zazu?!" Kovu says finally realizing that they didn't retrieve Zazu.

"Oh my god, we forgot! Come on we have to go find him, he's not safe out there alone, and if he hasn't come back then something must have happened!" Kiara yells.

"Well what are we waiting for, Vitani you stay here and keep an eye on things Kiara, Nasraka, and I will go look for him." Kovu says starting to walk off.

"Ok go!" Vitani says.

Kiara and Kovu run off, stopping at the cave to get Nasraka. Then they run off to the meadow thinking thats where he probably is, Vitani watches from the top of Pride Rock until they are out of site, then goes back to see if Rea might know something. But after some searching Vitani can't find Rea either. She decides that Rea went to help Zazu and is probably with him, so Kiara, Kovu, and Nasraka will find her as well. If not then she (having the best nighttime sight) will have to help.

**Uh-oh what happened to Zazu and Rea?**

**Hope you like it!**

**Vitanigirl25 **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any of the characters from the movies!**

It has now gotten dark, Kovu, Kiara, and Nasraka are still looking for Zazu. They haven't had much luck because it has now begun to pour, and now all three are getting frustrated.

"ZAZU! Where are you?!" Kovu yells.

"Kovu we should go back!" Kiara yells to her mate.

"NO! We can't leave him out here alone all night." Kovu yells back.

"I can't see anything, maybe he found some shelter and is just fine, we're going to get sick if we stay out here." Nasraka says coming up to the king.

"Maybe your right," He replies, more to himself, "Kiara lets go!"

"Ok!"

The three of them head back to Pride Rock. They come in the cave and shake themselves to get all of the excess water off.

"Did you find them?" Vitani asks walking up to them.

"No we didn't, what do you mean by them?" Kovu asks

"I mean Zazu and Rea, she's gone too." Vitani replies

"What!? No, I don't know what to do now, we couldn't find any sign of them.

"Oh, well I would go out, but not in this weather." Vitani says as a bolt of lightning flashes across the sky followed by a crack of thunder.

"Well I guess that we'll have to go out and look in the morning and hope for the best." Kovu says.

"Oh I hope they're alright." Kiara says looking out the cave.

"I'm sure they are, now lets get some sleep." Kovu says starting to walk farther in the cave.

The others follow him, worried for their friends.

oooooo...oooooo

Morning comes apon the Pride Lands, it's a bright and sunny day. The animals have started to wake up, and are going about their daily routines. Kovu has come out of the cave, he yawns, stretches, and shakes his main. Soon Kiara comes out of the cave as well followed by Vitani, Buria, Mara, and Malkati.

"We should start looking for them as soon as possible." Kovu says looking out into the kingdom.

"Yes." Kiara says walking up to Kovu and giving him a slight nuzzle.

"Where are we going Mama?" Buria asks anxiously looking up at her mother.

"You can't come with Buria, we are going to look for Zazu and Rea." Kiara replies.

"Aww Mom why can't I?"

"Because I said so." Kiara says sternly

"Dad..." Buria says looking up with sad eyes at her father.

"Do what your mother says Buria. Now come on lets go, Vitani come with us this time, Nasraka, Jastica, Wamza, Dotty, and Hastik!"

All five of the lionesses that Kovu called come running out of the cave.

"Yes sire?" Dotty asks

"I want you all to come with us looking for Zazu and Rea. Simba, Nala can you guys keep an eye on things here while we go look?" Kovu asks them as they come out of the cave.

"It would be our pleasure Kovu." Nala says

"Yes, now go find him." Simba says motioning his head out into the Pride Lands.

"Ok lets go!" Kovu says trotting off Pride Rock, the others follow him. They travel to the spot that they were looking around last night.

"Ok now Jastica, Dotty, and Vitani you go look around any place that they might have stayed in for shelter. The rest of us will look around for any sign of them on the ground." Kovu commands.

The lionesses nod and head off north, splitting up slightly.

"Come on lets go." Kovu says

All of them search for some time, still with no sign of them. Kiara is searching in the meadow and comes across a hollow log. She smells something strange; like wet bird.

"Hey I think I might have found them!" Kiara yells out.

The others come running towards her.

"Where?" Kovu asks.

"I think they're in this log." Kiara replies looking at the log.

Kovu leans into the mouth of the log and looks in, the other side of the log is not open so the back is dark. He sees a darker figure in the back but can't make it out. "I see something, but I don't know what it is." Kovu says lifting his head slightly, he puts it farther into the log.

"Hey is someone in there?!" he says loudly. The figure starts freaking out, making loud noises. Kovu tries to lift his head but hits it on the top of the log. He then pulls it out. After he does the figure flies out, still freaking out, though they could all tell that it was Rea.

"Rea, Rea, calm down, its us!" Kovu shouts. She calms down and flies to the paws of Kovu.

"Oh it's you thank god! Zazu needs help, he can't fly, I couldn't leave him, so I didn't come back." She says

"What happened?" Kovu asks

"Well I don't really know, but I think that he has a broken wing." She replies.

"Ok, We'll get him out and take him to Rafiki." Kovu says, Rea nods and flies out of the way. Kovu grabs the top part of the log with his mouth and rips it off the top exposing Zazu, who was still sleeping.

"Zazu, Zazu wake up it's us." Kovu says

Zazu finally starts to wake. "Sire, I'm sorry I couldn't stop the cubs I..."

"No Zazu it's ok, come on, we have to get you to Rafiki." Kovu says and picks up Zazu, careful not to touch his wings.

They take Zazu to Rafiki's tree.

"Rafiki are you there, Zazu needs help!" Kiara yells up the tree.

Soon the baboon hops onto a low branch right above the lions.

"What seams to be the problem?" He asks

"Zazu I think has a broken wing, can you fix it?" Kiara asks

"Yes I think so. Let me see." Rafiki says and leans down to take Zazu from Kovu's mouth, gently he takes Zazu and disappears into the giant tree. After a long moment he reappears. "I can fix him, but he will not be able to fly that well again." He says with a sad face.

Kovu sighs, "Ok thanks. Come on." Kovu says and starts to walk off, "Rea you can either come with or stay with Zazu." He says looking back at her

"Thanks, I think that I will stay with him for some time, while he recovers." She replies looking up the tree.

"Alright." Kovu says and walks off with the other following.

Rea flies up to the tree and disappears. The lions go back to Pride rock and inform the others of what happened.

oooooo...oooooo

Its now the next day. Shera has appeared on her favorite rock, with her son sitting beside her, she roars three times, and soon the leopards again appear and gather below her.

"Well..." Shera yells

"I say that we just kill the princess, then the king and queen, then the sister of the king, then they will be all sad and not be able to fight back against us." One leopard speaks out.

"Hmm, no I think that they will be filled with anger and fight even harder." Shera says

Another leopard speaks, "I think we just forget this place, and find somewhere else that doesn't have such a strong pride of lions running it."

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU?!" Shera yells and jumps down and runs straight for the leopard and stops right in front of them still slightly walking at them. "What did you say?"

"Well I mean, there has to be more places like this somewhere, why not those?" The leopard says quietly.

Shera slashes out at the leopard leaving three claw marks on their cheek.

"Because, these lions took this land from my family! I have to avenge them, and I will not fail! Got it?!" Shera says, anger building up in her eyes.

"Yes." the leopard says smally.

"Good." Shera says walking back to her rock.

"Now any _good _ideas?"

The leopards are quiet, scared of a reaction like the one that just happened.

"Mama, I got one!" Hasako yells happily.

"Yes dear, what is it?"

"I say that we get someone else to help us!"

Shera gasps "That is brilliant my son, you will make a great King! Now who do we asks the aid of?" Shera says

"I have heard of a pride of lions off to the east that do not like the Pride Lands." one leopard yells out.

"Great! We will set out tomorrow morning to see if they will aid us!" Shera yells.

The leopards roar in agreement.

"But! We will not attack until Hasako has grown up and is able to take the thrown. We will train until then in the land of these lions." Shera says

"But what if they will not help us?" one leopard says.

"Well we will have to deal with that when we get there." Shera says climbing down her rock.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took kind of a long time to update, I had a bit of a writter's block, but hear is the next chapter. I don't own any of the characters from the movies!**

It's the next morning and the leopards have started to gather, most are there waiting for their leader to lead them out to the east in search of the pride that supposedly dislikes the Pride Lands. Soon all of the leopards have come.

"Is every one here?" Shera asks

The leopards nod and some say yes quietly

"Good, now let's go." Shera says and starts to walk off to the east, Hasako following right at her heals and the rest after him.

They travel for most of the day, resting here and there, and sometimes stopping to drink. They are now out of the Pride Lands and in deep into the neighboring territory. There is no sign however of a lion pride.

"Is there even lions here?" one leopard speaks out

"There should be... I think they live more in the north part of their kingdom." says the leopard that had pointed out the pride to the others.

"Well then lets go check it out." Shera says and begins to walk north.

They soon come to a hill where the bottom is cut out so the top of the hill is like an overhang. There are indents in the grass as though there have been animals sleeping there. They near the formation and start to look around for the lions.

"Why what do we have here, a herd of leopards... trespassing." Comes a voice from on top of the hill. They all look up to see a very large lion looking down at them with two lionesses on either side of him. The lion is a orange dusty color, has white paws and muzzle, with a completely black main, and red eyes. Other lionesses start to appear around them.

"Are you the king?" Shera asks

"Who's asking?" replies the lion.

"Shera, leader of these leopards, we come to ask your aid, we hear you hate the Pride Landers. Is this true?" Shera asks eying the lion.

"I despise the Pride Landers... why?" the lion says

"Because we are forming a plan to take them out of power, and can't do it alone, and so we are here asking for you to help us." Shera says

"I see... and what's in it for me?" the lion asks

"A share of the Pride Lands." Shera replies quickly

"Hmm... and what might your plan be?"

"We plan to take the Pride Lands by force. Once my son grows up." Shera says looking down at Hasako.

"Why wait? Why can't we take them now, he will grow." the lion says observing Hasako

"Yes but I want him to take a large part in killing them off, he can't do that the way he is now."

"We take them now or I do not help." the lion says sternly

Shera does not reply for many moments "Fine, but then he gets to lure them out."

"Fine, we go tonight. My name is Aushui by the way."

"Thank you, now lets go." Shera says as the lion comes down from his perch.

The leopards and lions walk toward the Pride Lands to get what they have waited for, for a long time.

oooooo...oooooo

Meanwhile in the Pride Lands the cubs have gotten up and are sitting at the top of Pride Rock.

"I what are we going to do today." Buria says not taking her eyes of the land.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Sudo asks

"I say we go to the water hole." Mara suggests

"I say we wait until the lionesses go hunting cuz I'm hungry!" Malkati says

The others start laughing at him.

Kovu and Kiara were talking at the very entrance of the cave.

"Do you think the leopards are a real threat to us?" Kiara asks

"I don't know, Vitani said that she saw them leaving this morning."

"Oh, maybe they're moving on then."

"I don't know, they are very unpredictable."

"Hm well I guess we'll just have to wait and hope for the best." Kiara said as she looks at Kovu who is concentrated on the land.

"Yeah..." Kovu sighs

The cubs all agree that they will go out for a bit and then come back to eat, so they run down the slope of the tip of Pride Rock.

"And where are you four going?" Kovu asks they ambitious cubs.

"Don't worry Daddy, we're not going far, just to Rafiki's tree, or somewhere around there."

"Ok be careful!" Kovu yells as the cubs take off down the rocks.

The hunting party comes out of the cave, Vitani and Nala leading them.

"We're going to go hunt now." Nala announces to the king and queen.

"Ok, be careful Mom." Kiara says and Nala gives her a playful stern look.

The lionesses walk down Pride Rock in search of their prey.

oooooo...oooooo

"Ok we're here now." Shera says as she creeps up a hill in the Pride Lands that over looks most of the land and the majestic rock, the others behind her.

"So what is the plan?" Aushui asks looking out over the lands.

"Hasako will go down there, I see the cubs, and talk to them, bring them closer to us and then we strike and kill the cubs, then the rest of them.

"Alright, well send the runt out already!" Aushui almost yells.

"Fine, Hasako, go talk to those cubs again, and get them to come this way, thats all you have to do"

"Ok Mama." Hasako says and runs off down toward the cubs.

"And now we wait." Shera says to herself with a snicker.

ooooooo...oooooo

The lionesses didn't have to go far, there is a heard of wildebeests near to them. They circle around the heard, and start to converge around a sick one they have picked out. Closer and closer they move, until Nala gives the sign and they charge, the heard runs with the lionesses right on their trail. Little did the lionesses know, but they were running the heard right toward the cubs!

"I got you!" Sudo says as he tags Mara.

"Aww man!" Mara yells

"Do you guys hear that?" Malkati says, his ears twitching. All of the cubs stop and listen, and soon they all hear it as well, the pounding sound of the wildebeests heading straight for them.

"RUN!" Buria yells and runs toward Rafiki's tree, the others follow her.

Hasako on the other had didn't realize that a heard was coming toward him, and when he does see them, it's too late, one wildebeest kicks Hasako flinging him up in the air. He hits back down on the ground hard; another wildebeest comes at him and it steps down right next to his head. He tries to get back up but is hit in the head by another wildebeest's huff. He spins on the ground and one more wildebeest steps on Hasako's stomach, and then the herd passes on.

"HASAKO!" Shera yells when she sees the sight below her and runs down to find her son, she comes across him lying on the ground.

"Hasako..."

"Mama... (cough)... Is that... you?"

"Yes my dear it's me."

"I'm... sorry..." Hasako stutters and he breathes in heavily, and soon lies completely limp on his side.

"NO HASAKO, no..." Shera says and starts to cry as she lies down next to her now dead cub and sobs into him.

The lionesses have heard her cries and came to see what was going on.

"Shera?!" Nala says

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Shera yells

"What happened?" Vitani asks

"I said get away from me." Shera says with a growl

Nala sees the cub and takes a few steps toward her "I'm sorry Shera..."

Shera tries to lash out at Nala, but Nala moves back, and Shera goes back to her cub.

"Come on, let's go." Nala says turning around. Vitani watches Shera and it brings her back to the time she saw Simba and Nala crying over Kopa's death, she erases the memory from her head and heads back as well.

Back to the cubs.

"That was a close one!" Buria shouts in excitement

"Yeah, can we go home now and see if they brought food yet?" Malkati asks sitting on his butt and rubbing his stomach.

"Alright you pig we'll go." Mara says rolling her eyes at her brother.

"Finally!" Malkati shouts and jumps up starting to run home, the others follow.

Soon the cubs climb up Pride Rock, and see the two wildebeests that the lionesses had caught and start to indulge themselves. The whole pride is eating happily when all of a sudden a loud bang comes from outside the cave, and the they can hear a loud roar of pain. Kovu runs to go see what it was, he looks to the east and sees some lionesses and leopards running and screaming from a hill. The sound is heard again, and more cries of pain. More lionesses come to see what it was, and again the sound is heard, then silence...

**Uh-Oh what will happen next?! You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out!**

**Vitanigirl25**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own any of the characters from the movies!**

"What was that?" Kiara says, standing beside Kovu

"I don't know, I'll go check it out, all of you stay here!" Kovu says sternly

"No Kovu you can't go by yourself!" Kiara says

"Kiara I have to I can't put any of you in danger!"

"No Kovu she's right, take me and Kiara with you." Vitani says

"No, I can't!"

"But it's too dangerouse to go by yourself." Kiara says

"NO! I can't loose you two your all I have left!" Kovu almost yells.

"Kovu we're not just going to march up there, we'll peek over the hill and just check things out." Vitani says

"I don't know..."

"Please Kovu, we don't want to loose you either." Kiara pleeds

"...Fine, but you have to do what I say!"

"Ok" Kiara and Vitani say at the same time.

"Simba, make sure everyone stays here no matter what happens."

"I will."

"Ok now let's go." Kovu says as he starts to walk down Pride Rock.

"Where they going grandpa?" Buria asks looking up at the old king.

"To go see who a new comer is."

"Oh, can't I go to?"

"No, they could be dangerous, and they don't want you getting hurt."

"Oh..."

Kovu, Kiara, and Vitani climb down the rocks and quietly walk towards the hill in which the sound came from. The leopards and lionesses were behind another hill on the western side of Pride Rock. The trio reaches the bottom of the hill.

"Now, stay low and we are just going to look over, nothing else, got it?" Kovu says at a whisper.

Vitani and Kiara nod. They climb slowly up the hill and peek their heads over. They don't recognize what they see. Four things that look like Rafiki, but have no fur, and carry long sticks. They also don't belive what else they see. A lion, just laying on the ground letting the strange creatures touch him! They roll the lion on his side, and then they see that he has blood all over and little holes where the blood was comming out. They watch the strange creatures for a little bit more, and are about to leave when they hear a low rumble. At first Kovu thinks 'stampeed' but when the sourse of the sound comes into veiw they can't believe their minds! Its a large shiny thing that is carrying more of the creatures. The rumbeling stops and the things hop down and come over to the lion and start what sounds like laughing!

"Should we go talk to them?" Kiara says at a whisper

"No, they killed that lion, who knows what they'll do to us." Kovu replies

"But what are we going to do about them?" Vitani asks

"I think we should go talk to Rafiki."

"Yeah, he'll know what they are."

The creatures all gather around the lion, and grab a limb, then pick him up and put him on something that hung over the end of the large carrier, then they all onto the thing, the rumbeling starts again and it goes the other way. The trio watches it untill it's almost out of sight. Then start to run to Rafiki, they soon arrive.

"Rafiki! You there?!"

"Yes what is it you want?" The old baboon appears on a low branch

"There are some strange creatures in the Pride Lands, do you know what they are?"

"Hm, I did get a sign that something was going to come back to the Pride Lands, what did they look like?"

"Like you, only no fur, and they walked compleatly on their hind legs."

"Oh..." he jumps down from the tree. "Are you sure thats what they looked like?" He says right in Kovu's face with a suspisouse look.

"Yes."

"Oh-no."

"What, what are they?"

"Theya re called humans. They have been here before when Adahi had just become king. They killed many animals, some almost became exstinked! They also tried to kill the lions, three were lost to their might sticks they carry that shoot fire and make very loud noises. I sugest you either find a way to make them leave or you must leave for the sake of your lives."

"Well what can we do to make them go away?"

"Well Adahi led all of the animals on an attack to where they were staying, and ran them off, but I guess it didn't work because they're back."

"Where is that?"

"I don't know, you would have to go and find out."

"Alright, are Rea and Zazu up there?"

"Yes, one moment please." The baboon disappears into the tree and in a few moments Rea appears, and Zazu wabbles over as well.

"Rea, would you be able to do an erron for me?"

"Sertenly sir, what is it?"

"I want you to follow the tracks that these large things made, and find out where they are living and how many there are."

"No problem, right now sir?"

"Well I would like you to go sometime today, the sooner the better."

"Ok I will head out in a little bit, I just have to put my uncle to bed."

"I am perfectly capible of putting my self to bead thank you." Zazu says starting to stumbble back into the tree to show that he can do it himself... he falls.

"Like I said, once I get him to bed."

"Thank you."

Rea nods and then proseeds to help Zazu who reluctantly accepts her help.

"Make sure she's careful Rafiki."

"I will Kovu, now go tell your Pride, and don't think that you can make this problem go away on your own, you may need the help of others."

"Thank you." with that the trio heads back to Pride Rock at a trot, there is silence for some time. Kiara is the first to break it.

"Wow, I was not expecting that!"

"Me neither, I don't know what to do." Kovu says

"Well lets go tell the others and maybe they'll have some ideas." Vitani says

"I guess."

They go back to Pride Rock in silence.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" a leopard shouts

"I don't know." Shera replies, "but my baby is gone!" she begins to sob again

"Who gives a damn about that runt, where's our king?!" one of the lionesses yells out

"Do you supose he's dead?" one of the younger lionesses says

"Don't say that Nerah!" the lionesse's mother scolds

"Well now what the hell are we going to do?!" a leopard asks

"I say we leave." another leopard yells

"No we can't nobody is going to welcome us." a leopard says

"She's right we must find a way to get rid of whatever has killed that lion and stop them from taking these lands from us!" a leopard says

"HEY DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT OUR KING LIKE THAT!" one of the older lionesses yells

"Who cares, he's dead and gone nothing you can do about it!" the leopard replies

"Oh I'll show you whos dead and gone." The lioness says with a growl.

"Bring it!" the leopard snarles

The leopards and lionesses start to get into a fight, Kovu, Kiara, and Vitani are almost to Pride Rock.

"Do you hear that?" Vitani says stopping her ears twitching.

"Yeah, it sounds like a fight." Kiara says

"Oy, I can't deal with this right now." Kovu says rubbing his head.

"I bet it's those leopards and lionesses. They can settle it themselves!" Vitani says

"Yes we have to get back and tell the others." Kiara says with a conserned look

"Right come on!" Kovu practicaly yells and runs off to tell his prid of the danger.

They climb up the rocks.

"Your back!" Nala says

"What was it?" Shitika asks coming forward

"Well we didn't really know when we saw them so we had to go ask Rafiki. He said that they were something called humans..." Kovu couldn't finish because the oldest lioness in the pride, Lania cuts him off.

"Humans! That can't be right, Adahi drove them off long ago!"

"Yes thats what Rafiki said, but they are back." Kovu says

"Well what are we suposed to do about them?" one of the lionesses asks

"He said we must either find a way to get them out, or leave."

"We can't leave!" another speeks

"I know... does anyone have any ideas?" Kovu asks

"Well what did Adahi do?" Nala asks

"Rafiki said that he gathered all of the animals and they all ran them off."

"So why don't we do that?" someone asks

"I don't thinkt that would go so well, some of the animals still don't trust you Kovu."

"Well they are gone for now, lets think about it for a while and if someone has an idea come and tell it to me."

Everyone nods and disperses.

**Oh gees what now?!?!?!?**

**Hope you like it!**

**Vitanigirl25**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own any of the characters from the movies! **

Some time has pasted and soon Rea come flying into the cave.

"Sire!"

"Rea your back!" Kovu says excited to know about these intruders

"They're leaving!"

"What?" The others have gathered around the bird as well apon hearing this.

"They picked up everything that they had and started to leave in those big things that make all of the noise!"

"Wow, that was fast."

"So they're gone for sure?" Kiara asks

"From what I saw, I can go and check periodically to make sure."

"That would be great, what did they do with the lion?"

"They took it with them."

"Well, at least none of us are hurt."

"What about the lion's pride? What will they do?" Kiara asks

"Oh, well if they don't cme to us I don't think they need help."

"Wait, they're fighting over there remember!" one lioness speeks out.

"Oh right"

"Should we go break that up?" Kiara asks

"Maybe we should..." Kovu says thinking of a way to do it.

"And how do we go about stopping a fight that we aren't in?" Vitani asks

"Well they are on our land." so we can do whatever we want, and they must listen."

"Somehow I don't think that they will." Vitani replies looking over to where the fight is taking place, though they can't see exactly whats going on.

"Well lets go try, so we can all sleep peacefully tonight." Kovu says and begins to proceed down Pride Rock, the others follow.

They soon arive at the top of the hill to see a horrible fight that the lionesses were winning. Kovu roars, and the fight stops, once they see who it is they start fighting again.

"HEY, I DON'T CARE IF YOU FIGHT, BUT FIGHT SOMEWHERE ELSE!!!" Kovu roars

"We don't give a damn what you say!" a leopard yells back.

"What are we going to do?" Kiara asks looking woried

"We have almost as many lionesses as all of them combined, and leopards a pretty easy to handle, we should be able to force them out."

"Fine by me." Vitani says with a smirk

"Alright, everyone, prepare to fight!" Kovu yells back to his pride.

The lionesses extend their claws, and start growling dangerously. Kovu roars and they all charge down to the fight. Kovu reaches they fight first and plows right in knocking over two leopards and one lioness. One lioness jumps on Kovu, and tries to sink her teeth into his neck but his mane is too think, he easily throws her off only to be met with another. She takes a different aproach and tries to flip Kovu onto his back, but he is simply to big for her, he stands up on his heind legs, and throws her straight to the ground, and he comes down right on her, breaking her front left leg. He bites down on her neck as hard as he can breaking her neck and she dies instantly! Another lioness runs at Kovu, Kovu charges at her and slams his large paw into her face sending her straight into a rock and knocking her out cold!

Vitani tackles a leopard, rolls, and with it caught by surprise and helpless she pins it and imedietly bites down as hard as she can on its neck killing it in a matter of seconds. She shakes the body violetly and then drops it with a thud. She then sees a lioness coming towards her. The lioness jumps at Vitani, but Vitani instead of going for the head jumps at her stomach, and they fall with Vitani on top, the lioness slams her paw into Vitani's face. Vitani roars in pain and blood starts to trickle down her cheek, but the hit only made her angrier, she claws at the lioness mercilessly, the lioness is now covered in blood al over her face, Vitani then bites her neck and soon the lioness is dead.

Kiara attacks a leopard, she pins it, but the leopard slips out from onder her. It jumps on her back, Kiara jumps up and down trying to throw it off, but it hangs on tight. Then she remembers what Kovu tought her. She does a front flip and comes down hardn the leopard, it lets go of Kiara. She then gets back to her feet, and pins the leopard, this time for good! The leopard struggles Kiara then bites down on its neck hard and doesn't let go, it soon dies. With blood dripping from her mouth Kiara looks to her left and sees none other than Shera heading straight for her. Shera jumps, Kiara moves out of the way. Shera turns quickly around and stares an evily stare at Kiara and then charges at her again. Kiara again moves, but before Shera was fully past her, Kiara trips Shera, and Shera falls flat on the ground with a thud. Shera quickly gets up, Kiara then slams her paw into Shera's head, leaving a tear in her ear. Shera roars in pain the loudest roar you sould ever hear from a leopard, Shera backs away and is lost from Kiara's eyes into the fight.

The Pride Landers are winning, about 6 leopards and 5 lionesses are dead. Soon the lionesses and leopardsrelize that they are deffeted and run off. Kovu roars in victory.

"They're gone!" Kiara shouts in an unusually happy tone.

"Yes, have we lost any?" Kovu asks looking around

"The lionesses look around and most don't see anything but one lioness yells out.

"She's not dead, but close, she needs to see Rafiki now!"

"Alright, Urka and I will go take Geda to Rafiki the rest of you go home." Kovu comands, the lionesses nod and head home.

They lionesses soon return home, and are greeted by the older lionesses and cubs.

"Mom! Buria shouts and runs to Kiara hugging her leg, Kiara nuzzles her.

"There she is!" Malkati yells pointing to Vitani for Mara.

"Mama!" Mara shouts and the both of them run to there mother, Vitani goes down on her front paws to greet them, they run into her paws.

All of the other cubs and mothers are reunited.

"Mama, where's Daddy?" Buria asks looking up at her mother

"He will be back soon."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"So now what?" a leopard asks Shera

"I don't know, we lost those lionesses, and some of our own, any ideas of who else would help us?"

"No but I think that we should wait until the King and/or Queen are out on their own and then attack them. _Just _them." The leopard says with a smirk.

"Fine, we will go with that idea, and we will kill anyother lionesses that dare to venture out on their own, but first we need to rest.

The other lionesses have gone back to their own land to morn the death of their king and to figure out what they were going to do for a new one, for he was a new king and had no heir.

**A little short, I know, but I didn't know how else to end this chapter... I know I really didn't plan to go anywhere with the humans, just to add a twist to the story, so I hope you liked it!**

**Vitanigirl25**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own any of the characters! **

It's the next day and all have slept in from the battle yesterday. Kovu is just starting to wake, he looks around and sees Kiara beside him, Buria in between them and Vitani in front of him. He gets up, stretches and shakes his whole body to dismiss and sleepiness still left in him. Some of the other lionesses have also started to wake, and make their way out of the cave. Most stop and take in the bright sun before going on with their day. Kovu now is out of the cave, one lioness named Kia is starting to walk down Pride Rock.

"Kia! I don't think that anyone should go anywhere by themselves, at least not until we know where and what the leopards are doing."

"Oh... ok, then can a group of us go to the water hole?"

"Yes, maybe we should wait until everyone is up."

"Ok sire." Kia walks back up to the cave to see if her month old cub Nomala has woken up yet.

Kovu hears a large yawn behind him, he turns around, and sees Simba stretching.

"Good morning Simba."

"Good morning Kovu, beautiful day isn't it?"

"It sure is."

"So do we have anything planed for today?"

"No just recuperating from yesterday."

"Yes, I heard all about that, though you did well to drive them off."

"Yeah, but will they stay away, or still linger around?"

"Well that I can't tell you Kovu, but I can tell you that sometimes you have to go with your gut with these kinds of things."

"Thanks Simba."

"No problem."

"Kovu." Kiara says from behind Simba

"Kiara." Kovu says as he walks past Simba to embrace Kiara.

Simba not wanting to bother the couple heads down to go get a drink.

"Is Buria awake yet?" Kovu asks pulling away from Kiara

"I think I might have woken her up when I got up." as if on cue Buria comes walking out of the cave with a smile on her face.

"Mornin' Daddy!" Buria says and runs to Kovu and hugs his leg, he bends down to nuzzle her.

"Mornin' Buria."

Buria quickly pulls away and runs to her mother and does the same thing.

"Morning Mom!"

"And good morning to you!"

"Can we go play today Dad?" Buria asks sitting Right in between her parents

"No I don't think so Buria, it's too dangerous right now for you to be out there.

"Aww... not even at the base?"

"Hmm, I don't know... I would have to be down there with you, and two other lionesses."

"Ok! I'm gonna go tell them."

Mara has gotten up and is walking out of the cave when Buria comes barreling into her.

"Ouch Buria watch it!" Mara says rubbing her head

"Sorry, I was just coming to get you and Malkati."

"Good luck, he was sleeping on Mama's arm, and when she got up he fell to the ground and still didn't wake up!" Mara says with a slight laugh

Buria giggles. "Fine we'll wait for him, where's Sudo?"

"Um..." Mara looks around and Sudo comes out of the cave, sees his friends, and trots over to them. "Found him!"

"Hey guys, what are we doing today?"

"Well my dad said that it was too dangerous to go out into the Pride Lands, but we can play at the base as long as he is there and two other lionesses."

"Aww, that's no fun." Mara pouts

"Well we've never really _played _there so it's something new." Buria says trying to smile. "And besides we can't get away now with it being my dad watching."

"I guess, well anythings better than sitting around here." Sudo says looking around at the lionesses that aren't in exactly a good mood today. "Is Malkati up yet?"

"No as usual." Mara says rolling her eyes

"Hey you guys wanna have some fun?" Buria says with a smirk

"What?!" Mara asks excited to know what her friend has thought up this time.

"Lets go scare him."

"Ok!" Sudo and Mara say at the same time. They creep back into the cave, all of the lionesses are out now, and just Malkati is sleeping in a little ball with his back towards the entrance. They creep to him and stand in a circle around him, Buria mouths the words _one...two...three _and all three cubs let out screams! Malkati suddenly wakes up and screams with them looking around scared for the reason why they were screaming. The trio stops screaming and start laughing, Malkati is not amused.

"Guys that isn't funny."

"Yes it is! You should have seen the look on your face!" Buria says through her laughter

"Wel..." Malkati begins to talk but is cut off by Kovu, Kiara, and Vitani

"What's the matter?!" Vitani asks as she runs to her cubs and observes them

"Nothing Mom we just scared Malkati." Mara says, starting to calm down from her laughter

"Yeah and it wasn't funny to me." Malkati says walking to his mother and standing behind her front legs.

The three cubs start laughing again.

"Guys that wasn't nice, you should just let him sleep." Vitani scolds

"We're sorry Mom." Mara says, not laughing anymore

"Yeah Aunt Vitani, we just wanted to have some fun." Buria says

"Well you have to think about whether the other lion will take it as funny, what it will do to them."

"We're sorry."

"You better be, now come along and play." Kovu says motioning his head towards the entrance of the cave.

"The three cubs run out while Malkati stays and walks with his mother.

"Kiara, Vitani do you mind watching the cubs with me?" Kovu asks

"No." Kiara says

"Sure" Vitani says

Kovu, Kiara, and Vitani follow the cubs down to the base, find a good rock and lay down to sunbath, but still keep an eye on the cubs.

"Ok I say we play tag!" Buria says hopping on a small rock.

Mara and Sudo agree, but Malkati...

"I don't know if I want to play with you guys." He says sitting down and looking to the side.

"Oh, Malkati, don't be a party pooper, we said we we're sorry." Mara says

"If it helps, I'll be it first." Sudo says

Malkati takes a moment to respond, but takes one look at his friends' 'sad' looks and soon agrees. Sudo give the others a 5 second head start and then takes after them.

Simba has finished his drink and has started his trek back, when he hears something behind him. He looks back and doesn't see anything, so keeps walking, again he hears what sounds like feet following him. He stops again and turns all the way around, when he sees nothing he shrugs his shoulders and turns back around, only to be met by Shera standing right in front of him with an evil smile on her face.

"Shera!" Simba yells/growls

Shera slightly laughs "Simba! Finally this time has come!" more leopards appear around him, some laughing evilly and some smiling.

"HELP!" Simba shouts

"Oh, Simba there is no hope for you now!" Shera says and starts to laugh again.

"Get em'!" Shera says looking Simba right in the eye.

**Dun dun dun!! Hope you liked it please R&R!!**

**Vitanigirl25**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't any of the characters from the movies!**

Simba growled as the leopards slowly closed in around him. One leopard jumps on his back digging her claws in deep, and biting him between the shoulder blades. Simba roars in pain, and tries to get the leopard off his back, but as he does another leopard attacks him! This leopard swipes his paw across Simba's face, and then wraps his paws around Simba's neck and bites down on his head, but couldn't get a good grip. Simba manages to throw both leopards off him, but just as he does, three more jump on him, and one bites his tail and pulls hard on it! All the leopards dig their claws into Simba and bite him in variouse places, trying to bring the large lion down. Simba tries to run off, but the leopards stop him, there are just too many! One leopard grabs Simba's right fore paw that he lifted up to try and get a lepard off, and then bites down on it as hard as he could! The leopard had broken Simba's leg! Simba lets out a loud roar, and now is pissed off at these leopards, he breaks out in a rage of anger! Managing to get every leopard off him!

Kiara had heard Simba's roars, went to go tell the pride and they were on their way to help Simba.

Simba was hitting down every leopard that came after him, despite his leg hurting like hell! But then just as finished hitting one leopard Shera had decided that this wasn't going as fast as she wanted, surely the others would be here soon.

"Come on! Get him! How is he not down yet!?" She shouts "Fine if you can't do this, I guess I have to do it!" with that she rams her way through the 'crowd' of leopards and hits Simba with all of her might. Simba falls to the ground and struggles to get back up. "Ha, not so high and mighty now are we Simba!?" Simba doesn't respond, but shoots Shera and evil glare as he stands up. Before Simba can do anything Shera hits him again! This time Simba can't stand up, Shera had hit him right square on the spine, and his legs couldn't move (temporarialy). She moves in closer to the bloody lion, and finds a good spot to put her teeth on, and bites down as hard as she can! Simba gasps for air and tries to move, but he can't, Shera sinks her teeth in more. Blood is visible on Simba's main. Soon Simba's body lies limp. Shera drops his body.

"There, that is how you kill a lion!" Shera yells angrily at her fellow leopards.

"Simba!" Nala shouts as she comes upon the scean.

"Your too late! Your precious mate is dead, just like my son!" Shera shouts to Nala

"Daddy no!" Kiara yells as tears come to her eyes.

"Shera, your dead!" Kovu shouts as he charges Shera! He pins her to the ground.

"Oh-no are you going to kill me, go ahead, all you will do is make my friends mad, and its too late Simba's already dead."

Kovu thinks about this for a bit, but his thoughts are cut off when a leopard hits him from the side and he goes flying back to the lions.

Shera stands up. She is standing next to Simba. She directs her attention to the lions.

"Finally my quest is coming closer to an end, one down, only a few more to go..." Shera can't finish because she is hit on the back of the neck by... Simba!

"SIMBA!!" Nala shouts as she sees her mate alive! Simba falls back down, too tired to stand for long.

Shera lies on the ground, and the leopards don't know what to do. They thought Shera killed him but here he is hitting her down! Shera slowly stands up, only to be met again by Kovu, he again pins her, and has his teeth around her neck, but a leopard racks her claws across Kovu's face. Kovu backs off her in pain with blood dripping from three clawmarks on his left cheek.

Shera stands again. "Attack!" The leopards and lions charge at each other! Shera slips away in the crowd, and Kovu looses sight of her. The two groups meet in a feirce battle. Both sides are angered. The leopards have been denied their goal for too long, and want to end this fight with them victoriouse. The lions dan't want to give up their lands, and don't like that their former and present kings are injured.

Nala rips through the leopards, swiping at anyone that dared to attack her! One though manages to jump on her back. Nala imedietly rols on her back,a nd the leopard lets go, Nala quickly stands back up, and jumps on the leopard, pinning it to the ground. She bites down on it's neck hard, and soon the leopard is dead! Nala shakes the body violently to be sertain that its dead, and then proceeds to attack others.

Vitani also runs right into the leopards, picking one large male out, that she thought should be out of the way. She chares at him, hes watching others and is totally oblivious to Vitani coming at him. She tackles him to the ground, but she can't pin his legs, he claws her in the chest. She jumps off him, he stands up and comes at her. He jumps on her bitting her ear. She reaches her paw up and claws him deeply on the neck, he lets go of her ear and roars in pain, but doesn't let go of Vitani. She jumps up so that she lands down on her right side that the leopard is mostly on. She lands on the leopard, breaking three of his ribs in the prosses. Now he lets go, roaring in pain the leopard doesn't move. Vitani shakes her head, because blood was starting to flow into her ear, she ignores the felling and bites down on the leopards neck, and soon its dead.

Kiara has already killed one leopard, she stops and takes a look around to take in the sight. More leopards were dead than lionesses. There were only about 3 lionesses dead, as opposed to 7 leopards. She keeps looking around and notices that she can't find Kovu, but when she starts to go look for him, she sees a leopards walking towards Simba. She quickly decides that she should help her father. The leopard is closing in on Simba, but Kiara runs in between it and Simba.

"Over my dead body will you do _ANYTHING_ to him!" Kiara says between her teeth growling.

"Even better!" The leopard replies

Kiara roars and charges the leopard, when she jumps at it they move to the side and Kiara flies by them. The leopard takes this chance to try and get to Simba. But Kiara is too quick and gets to them before they get to Simba. She jumps on their back, and with her being larger, the leopard falls to the ground. Kiara digs her claws in deep, and gets her teeht around the leopards unusually large neck, she bites as hard as she can, but the leopard doesn't want to give up. It wiggles as much as it can, giving Kiara a hard time. She remembers one of the things Kovu taught her if what she is hunting starts to wiggle. She takes her claws out of the leopard and overlaps them between the leopards shoulder blades and presses down hard. Soon the leopard can't move its shoulders and stops wiggleing. Kiara is now able to sink her teeth in farther, and soon the leopard breaths it's last breath, and its eyes close. Kiara lets go, and steps off the leopard, she observes it, then smacks its head hard, over anger and to make sure it's dead. She walks over to her father.

"Daddy are you alright?!"

"Kiara?"

"Yes its me, are you ok."

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Ok, I have to go find Kovu, don't worry, you'll be ok." Kiara says, then licks Simba's cheek, then runs off to go find Kovu. She weaves her way throught the fight to the other side.

"KOVU!?" No respose, but when she looks around she sees Shera hidding in the grass, and when she looks harder she sees a dark figure creeping up behind her, she imedietly knows its Kovu, and turns away so as not to alert Shera.

"Kiara look out!" Kiara hears Vitani's voice behind her. When she turns around she sees Vitani, and a leopard batteling it out five feet away from her.

Vitani and the leopard roll some and somehow the leopard ends up ontop of Vitani. Vitani is obviously tired, so Kiara jumps at the leopard knocking it off Vitani and into a large rock near by! The leopard is knocked out cold.

"Thanks Kiara." Vitani says standing up.

"Don't worry about it, and thank you as well."

"No problem."

Just then a loud roar is heard behind Kiara. She turns to see Kovu attacking Shera! Kovu pins her easily as he caught her by surprise. The two groups of cats stop fighting. Kovu wastes no time as he clamps his mighty jaws around her neck! Shera screams, but its no use, she soon dies! Kovu drops her lifeless body, and looks up at the rest of the leopards, with an angry look. The leopards see that they are defeeted, and start to quickly run off.

"And if any of you ever come back, I'll rip you apart!" Kovu yells after them.

"Kovu!" Kiara yells and runs over to Kovu and nuzzles him.

"Simba." Nala says sort of quietly and then runs over to check on Simba. "Simba are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Can you stand up?"

"No."

"Come on lets get him out of here." Kovu says as her starts to pick Simba up, with the help of Vitani and a strong lioness named Zase.

They make the hard jurney over to Pride Rock and up the rocks. They set him down gently.

"Vitani, go get Rafiki!" Kovu commands to his sister.

Vitani nods and runs off.

"Kovu, is he going to be ok?" Kiara asks

"He will be fine Kiara, don't worry, he just needs some medicine."

"I don't get it, he was lying there lifeless, how is he alive?" Nala asks

"I don't know, but we'll have to wait to ask him, when he is well." Kovu replies.

**I know, kind of a lot but I hope it was good and you liked it! Please R&R, and tell me.**

**Vitanigirl25**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own any of the characters! **

Soon Vitani is back with Rafiki. By now Simba is panting hard, the pain to unbarable for him.

"He said he was fine, but it doesn't look like it now." Dotty says from the back of the cave to her friend Pokas

"Yeah, I don't know what's going on, none of this makes sence." Pokas replies.

Rafiki quickly rushes to Simba, examining him imedietly. When ever Rafiki touches one of Simba's wounds he cringes in pain.

"What happened?" Vitani asks "He wasn't like this when I left."

"I know, it happened so fast, one minute he was fine then, he was like this." Kovu replies to his sister.

Kiara is standing right up agains Kovu, crying. Nala is near her mate, watching carefully, and conforting him as much as posible, but she is crying as well.

"Simba." Nala says quietly.

"Nala you can stay, but I want the rest of you out of here, I need to consentrate!" Rafiki orders.

All the lions nod and start to walk out, but one doesn't want to go, Kiara.

"No, I'm not leaving!" Kiara almost screams

"Kiara! Do as he says!" Nala says sterly.

Kiara starts to cry more, and runs out of the cave, into Kovu. "You said he would be ok!"

"I know I did, this just happened so fast, I don't... I'm sure he will be fine." Kvou says trying to comfort his golden mate.

Time goes by, its almost dust now, and still Rafiki is trying to help Simba, but he hasn't come out of the cave yet. The lionsses, cubs, and lion have gone to the side of Pride Rock to wait. A low rumble of a storm is heard in the distance.

"Mama, why can't we go inside?" Mara asks her mother.

"Becuase Rafiki needs space to help Simba." Vitani replies

"Oh." Mara shivers a bit, for it is getting cold out, Vitani pulls her in close. Malkati is already sleeping next to Vitani, snuggled up in a little ball, keeping himself very warm.

"Why is this taking so long?" Kovu says to himself as he walks away from the lionesses.

Kiara walks up to Kovu.

"Do you think I should go up and check on things?"

"No! Kiara, you need to stay here!" Kovu says sternly.

"But I can't just sit here!"

"Kiara, you heard Rafiki, we have to stay out here. He will come and get us once he is done."

"But..."

Just then Rafiki walks out of the cave, and starts walking down to the lionesses (and lion).

"Well?" Kiara asks hopefully.

"The Great Kings just didn't want Simba here anymore, Kiara, I am sorry."

Kiara gasps and tears imediately run down her face, as she burries it into Kovu's mane.

"Thank you Rafiki." Kovu says, tears coming to his own eyes.

"I'm sorry Kovu, there is just nothing I could do." Rafiki says, putting his hand on Kovu's shoulder "You must be strong for your pride, and kingdom."

"I will." Kovu says. "Now can I aks what happened?"

"Well, he did die in the battle, but the Great Kings broght him back. Then they took him again, to put it simply."

Kovu doesn't know what to say, he just hugs Kiara. Vitani walks up to the couple, followed a little back by the rest of the pride. "Well?"

"He's dead." Kovu says calmly, Kiara sobs.

Vitani hangs her head, turns to the rest, looks up with sad eyes, and shakes her head 'no'. Most lionesses start crying, others don't know what to do.

Kiara runs up to the cave, to find her mother laying down next to Simba's lifeless body, crying.

"Mom." Kiara says through tears, Nala looks up. Her cheeks are wet with tear, and her eyes are filled with sadness.

Kiara lays down with her mother and cryes as well, and as she does, it starts to rain.

**I know its short, but this is all I wanted to put in this chapter so... Hope you like it!?**

**Vitanigirl25**


End file.
